


Grimoire Gastronomique

by pirotess



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Alcohol, Download Available, Embedded Images, Food, Gen, Recipes, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: An unofficial cookbook for an eight-course dinner party with bonus cocktails. Full text and downloadable PDF included.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	1. Cover, Contents and Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



> Here's a [PDF version](https://documentcloud.adobe.com/link/track?uri=urn:aaid:scds:US:70f1d553-738d-4b3e-9663-142bef71735a) which you can download and use on a laptop or tablet. Enjoy!

* * *

# Grimoire Gastronomique: A Vagrant Story Cookbook

**Notes**

  * 1 tsp = 1 teaspoon (approx. 5g / 5ml)
  * 1 tbsp = 1 tablespoon (approx. 15g / 15ml)
  * 1 cup (US) = 240ml or provided weight
  * 1 shot = 1oz / 30ml = 2 tbsp



Apologies if you use metric measurements like me; this was the easiest way to handle the conversions.

Recipes are for a conventional oven. For a convection (fan-forced) oven, reduce the temperature by 25°F or 20°C.

The contents of this cookbook will theoretically give you a dinner and cocktail party for four if you choose between the steak and chicken as the main course. But I think it would be fun to make most of these separately anyway. ^_^


	2. Wines of Leá Monde

* * *

**AUDENTIA: _Sauvignon blanc_**

A Leá Monde quality sweet wine, allowed to age to perfection.

**VIRTUS: _Cremant de Bordeaux_**

A sparkling wine made from a blend of three grapes.

**VALENS: _Cabernet sauvignon_**

A Leá Monde red wine with a delicate, yet robust flavor.

**PRUDENS: _Merlot_**

The most elegant red wine, with a gentle flavour and bouquet.

**VOLARE: _Semillon_**

A Leá Monde white wine known for its honey-like fragrance.


	3. Soil Fusion (Garlic Stuffed Mushrooms)

* * *

## Soil Fusion  
_Garlic stuffed mushrooms_

### Ingredients

  * 8oz (220g) Crimini / Swiss Brown mushrooms
  * ¼ cup (60g) unsalted butter, softened
  * 2 large cloves garlic, finely grated
  * ⅓ cup (75g) finely grated Parmesan cheese
  * sea salt
  * freshly ground pepper
  * thyme leaves
  * olive oil



### Method

  1. Preheat the oven to 375°F (190°C). Line a baking sheet with a sheet of foil and drizzle olive oil all over.
  2. Use a damp paper towel to gently clean the caps of the mushrooms. Using a sharp knife, remove the stems and cores.
  3. In a small bowl, combine the softened butter, grated garlic, and a pinch of sea salt and freshly ground pepper. Use a rubber or silicon spatula to mix into a smooth spread. Taste and season.
  4. With a small spoon, scoop the butter mixture into the hollowed mushrooms, filling the centres completely. Place the mushrooms on the prepared pan, butter side up.
  5. Sprinkle a little grated Parmesan over each mushroom.
  6. Bake for 15 minutes, until mushrooms are tender and cheese has completely melted.
  7. Remove mushrooms from oven and transfer to serving plates, sprinkle with thyme leaves and serve.




	4. Vera root potage (Carrot and ginger soup)

* * *

## Vera root potage  
_Carrot and ginger soup_

### Ingredients

  * 2lb / 1kg / 8 large carrots, peeled and chopped
  * 2 medium or 3 small onions, chopped
  * 1 clove garlic
  * 1–2 tbsp minced fresh ginger, to taste (or 2 tsp dry ginger powder)
  * 2 tbsp olive oil
  * 6 cups water
  * 2 vegetable stock cubes
  * 1 tbsp orange juice
  * ½ tsp paprika
  * ½ tsp nutmeg
  * 1 cup heavy cream
  * ½ tsp salt (optional)
  * 1 tsp sugar (optional)



### Method

  1. Heat the oil in a large saucepan.
  2. Add onions, garlic and ginger and sauté until browned.
  3. Add the chopped carrots, then add the water, bouillon, orange juice, paprika and nutmeg.
  4. Boil, then lower heat to a simmer. Cover and cook for 1 hour.
  5. Remove from heat and add cream, then blend the soup with a hand mixer until smooth.
  6. Season with salt and sugar if desired.




	5. Leá Monde style ichthious (Bordeaux-style fish)

* * *

## Leá Monde style ichthious  
_Bordeaux-style fish_

### Ingredients

  * 4 white fish fillets (e.g. cod or hake)
  * 6 slices dry bread or 3½ oz (100g) breadcrumbs
  * 4 French shallots, chopped
  * 1 garlic clove, chopped
  * Juice of 1 lemon
  * 2 tbsp chopped parsley leaves
  * 2 tbsp olive oil
  * ½ cup (120ml) white wine
  * 1½ tbsp (20g) butter
  * Salt and pepper to taste



### Method

  1. Preheat oven to 350°F (180°C).
  2. Melt the butter in a frying pan over medium heat. Add chopped shallots and garlic.
  3. After 5 minutes, add wine and bring to the boil, then continue to cook until liquid evaporates.
  4. Blend the breadcrumbs, lemon juice, cooked shallots and garlic, parsley, salt and pepper in a food processor until they form a paste. Add a little olive oil if the mixture gets too dry.
  5. Drizzle 1 tablespoon of olive oil into a baking pan. Add the fish fillets and cover with the paste. Drizzle with the remaining olive oil.
  6. Bake in oven for 15 to 20 minutes, or until fish is cooked through (it should flake easily).




	6. Minotaur steak with Leá Monde sauce (Steak with Bordelaise sauce)

* * *

## Minotaur steak with Leá Monde sauce  
_Steak with Bordelaise sauce_

### Ingredients

  * 2 tbsp (60g) salted butter
  * 4 French shallots, minced
  * ½ tsp salt
  * 2 cups (480ml) red wine
  * 2 tsp dry thyme (or 2 tbsp fresh thyme)
  * 2 lb (1kg) T-bone steaks
  * 2 cups (480ml) beef stock / bone broth*
  * 2 tbsp beef marrow*



_* Make roasted beef bone marrow and stock a day ahead (see Chapter 12 - Appendix B), or use ready-made broth and finish the sauce with 1 tbsp butter instead of marrow._

### Method

  1. Heat butter in a large frypan. Add shallots and salt, then fry over medium heat for 3 minutes or until shallots are soft.
  2. Add wine and simmer over medium-high heat for 5 minutes.
  3. Add the thyme and beef stock. Simmer over medium-high heat for approximately 10–15 minutes, until the sauce has reduced by half.
  4. Stir in the marrow and season with salt and pepper to taste. Remove the sauce from the heat.
  5. Heat a cast iron skillet or grill over high heat. Cook the steak for 3 to 5 minutes, depending on the steak’s thickness, until your desired doneness is reached.
  6. Remove the steak from the pan and rest for 5 minutes. Top with the sauce and serve.




	7. Harpy au vin blanc (White wine-braised chicken)

* * *

## Harpy au vin blanc  
 _White wine-braised chicken_

### Ingredients

  * 1 tablespoon olive oil
  * 4 chicken thighs
  * 4 chicken drumsticks
  * Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper
  * 4 shallots, sliced
  * 4 cloves garlic, crushed
  * 4 sprigs fresh thyme
  * ¾ cup dry white wine
  * 2 cups (480ml) reduced salt chicken stock



### Method

  1. Preheat oven to 425°F (220°C). Season the chicken with salt and pepper.
  2. Heat oil in a Dutch oven or other heavy-lidded pot over medium-high heat. Add the chicken and cook until golden brown, about 5 minutes per side, then transfer to a plate.
  3. Add shallots and garlic to pot and cook for about 2 minutes, stirring often, until they start to soften.
  4. Add thyme and white wine; bring to a boil, reduce heat, and simmer for 4 minutes, until liquid is reduced by a third.
  5. Return chicken, skin side up, to pot. Add broth and bring to a simmer, then cover and transfer to oven. Braise until chicken is cooked through and tender, about 20–25 minutes.
  6. Uncover the chicken and continue to cook in oven for another 8–10 minutes, until skin begins to crisp.




	8. Brassica and vera bulb salad (Warm broccoli salad with crystallised ginger)

* * *

## Brassica and vera bulb salad  
_Warm broccoli salad with crystallised ginger_

### Ingredients

  * 1lb (500g) bunch of broccoli
  * ½ cup (60g) chopped almonds
  * 3 tbsp olive oil
  * 3 cloves garlic, thinly sliced
  * ¼ cup (50g) crystallised ginger*, finely chopped
  * 2 tbsp soy sauce
  * 1 tbsp lemon juice



_* Make crystallised ginger a day ahead (see Chapter 12 - Appendix A), or buy ready-made crystallised/candied ginger._

### Method

  1. Cut broccoli florets into bite-size pieces. Trim stems and slice diagonally.
  2. Heat a wok or wide skillet over medium-high heat. Add 1 tablespoon oil and sauté almonds for 1–2 minutes or until just toasted. Remove from pan with slotted spoon. Reserve. Wipe pan clean with paper towel.
  3. Add remaining oil and broccoli; stir fry until barely tender, 3–5 minutes. Add garlic and stir fry for an additional 2 minutes or until broccoli is tender crisp.
  4. Stir in crystallised ginger, soy sauce, lemon juice and reserved almonds. Continue stir frying for another minute for flavours to blend. Serve warm or at room temperature.




	9. Prostasia (Cheese platter)

* * *

## Prostasia  
_Cheese platter_

### Ingredients __

  * A mild soft cheese (e.g. Brie, Camembert or goat’s cheese)
  * A hard cheese (e.g. farmhouse or cheddar)
  * A blue cheese (e.g. Roquefort or Valençay)
  * Sliced bread



### Method

  1. Arrange the three cheeses whole on a platter, each with their own cheese knife.
  2. Serve with bread on the side.




	10. Clearance (Macerated strawberries)

* * *

## Clearance  
 _Macerated strawberries_

### Ingredients

  * ½ cup (100g) of strawberries
  * 1 tbsp wine
  * 1 tbsp granulated sugar



### Method

  1. Slice the strawberries and place in a non-reactive bowl.
  2. Pour wine over the strawberries and sprinkle with sugar.
  3. Cover and set aside for 1–2 hours to macerate.
  4. Serve strawberries on their own, with cream or ice cream, or as a dessert topping.




	11. Cocktails

* * *

**Notes**

1 shot = 1 oz or 30ml = 2 tbsp

1 dash = 10 drops or ⅕ tsp (if you want to get technical)

Some recipes use simple syrup or ginger syrup (see Chapter 12 - Appendix A); make syrups at least one or two hours ahead to allow for cooling time.

## Spirit Surge  
_Classic Bishop_

### Ingredients

  * 3 shots white rum
  * 1 shot red wine
  * 1 tsp simple syrup
  * 1 tbsp lime juice  
  




### Method

Shake all ingredients with ice and strain into a chilled red wine glass.

## Radial Surge  
_B2C2_

### Ingredients

  * 1½ shots brandy or cognac
  * 1½ shots Bénédictine
  * 1½ shots Cointreau
  * Sparkling wine, preferably chilled



### Method

Shake liqueur ingredients with ice and strain into an ice-filled glass. Top with sparkling wine.

## Invigorate  
_Cafe Nero_

### Ingredients

  * 1 shot Galliano
  * Black coffee
  * Fresh cream
  * Sugar
  * Grated chocolate



### Method

Coat inside of glass with Galliano and sprinkle with white sugar. Set the Galliano alight and twirl the glass so the flames burn brightly. Gently pour black coffee into the glass, then layer cream onto the burning coffee. Sprinkle with grated chocolate.

## Gran Grimoire  
_Fallen Angel_

### Ingredients

  * 1½ shots gin
  * 1 shot lemon or lime juice
  * 2 dash crème de menthe
  * 1 dash Angostura bitters
  * Clear lemonade, e.g. Schweppes (optional)



### Method

Shake liqueur ingredients with ice and strain into a 3oz / 90ml glass. Optionally, use a larger glass and top with clear lemonade.

## Müllenkamp  
_Virgin's Delight_

### Ingredients

  * 1 shot Cointreau
  * 1 shot cream
  * 1 shot Galliano
  * 1 maraschino cherry
  * 1 shot orange juice



### Method

Shake Cointreau, cream and Galliano together and strain into a glass. Pour over orange juice and garnish with the cherry.

## Vera Tonic  
_Suffering Bastard_

### Ingredients

  * 1 shot gin
  * 1 shot bourbon or cognac
  * ½ shot ginger syrup
  * ½ shot simple syrup
  * 1 shot fresh lime juice
  * 1 dash Angostura bitters
  * Soda water
  * 1 slice cucumber
  * 1 sprig mint
  * 1 piece crystallised ginger



### Method

Shake liqueur ingredients with ice and strain into a glass filled with fresh ice cubes. Top with soda. Garnish with cucumber and candied ginger on a toothpick and a sprig of mint. Serve with a straw.


	12. Appendices (Syrups, Marrow and Stock)

* * *

# Appendix A: Syrups

## Simple Syrup

### Ingredients

  * 1 cup water
  * 1 cup granulated sugar (use up to 2 cups sugar for rich simple syrup)



### Method

  1. Heat the water in a small saucepan over medium-low heat until hot but not boiling.
  2. Add the sugar and stir until fully dissolved.
  3. Let the syrup cool to room temperature before using or storing.
  4. Pour the simple syrup, with a funnel if needed, into a clean glass jar or bottle and refrigerate for up to 3 weeks.



## Crystallised Ginger & Ginger Syrup

### Ingredients

  * 10oz (280g) fresh ginger, blemish free
  * 2 ¼ cups (500g) granulated sugar
  * 1 ¼ cup (300ml) water



### Method

  1. Peel and slice ginger into 2in (5cm) lengths, 1/8 in (3mm) thick. Using a mandoline slicer or julienne peeler helps.
  2. Toss 2 cups (450g) sugar and ginger together.
  3. In a large, heavy-based saucepan, heat water, add sugared ginger and bring to a very slow simmer.
  4. Simmer over low heat, stirring occasionally, for approx. 1 1/2 hours until ginger is translucent and sugar crystallises at the edge of the pan. Drain ginger and reserve the liquid.
  5. Sprinkle ¼ cup (50g) sugar on parchment paper or silicone mat. Lay drained ginger on sugar.
  6. Toss the sugar when ginger has cooled enough to handle (about 10 minutes) to coat evenly. Store ginger in an airtight container, away from heat and light.
  7. To make the ginger syrup, add 1 cup of water to the reserved liquid and follow same steps as for simple syrup.



* * *

# Appendix B: Marrow & Stock

## Beef Bone Marrow

### Ingredients

  * 2 large beef marrow bones



### Method

  1. Preheat the oven to 400°F (200°C). Roast the marrow bone for 20 to 30 minutes, until the marrow in the centre of the bone is soft.
  2. Remove bones from the oven and allow to cool.
  3. Scoop the marrow out and it is ready to use in recipes or as a spread on toast. The bones with marrow can be used to make beef stock.



## Beef Stock (Bone Broth)

### Ingredients

  * 2–3lb (approx. 1kg) roasted beef marrow bones
  * 1 onion, chopped
  * 2–3 carrots, chopped
  * 1 celery stalk, chopped
  * 1 tbsp salt
  * 1 tbsp parsley
  * 1 bay leaf
  * 4–5 quarts (3.7–4.7 litres) water



### Method

  1. Place roasted bones in a large stock pot with the other ingredients and cover the mixture with water.
  2. Simmer the mixture for 2 to 4 hours.
  3. Strain the liquid into a large container, cover and refrigerate the broth overnight.
  4. After refrigerating, the fat will separate and harden on the top of the broth. Pick the fat off the top of the broth and reserve it for high-heat cooking or pan frying.
  5. Strain the liquid again into containers or ice cube trays. Broth can be stored in the refrigerator for 1 to 2 weeks or frozen for up to 6 months.




	13. Credits and Back Cover

* * *

# Credits

Vagrant Story is © Square Enix. The names and descriptions of the wine items in chapter 2 are from the English translation of the game, but all other content is original.

The recipes in this grimoire have been adapted from the following sources:

  * Garlic Stuffed Mushrooms: [Mon Petit Four](https://www.monpetitfour.com/garlic-stuffed-mushrooms/)
  * Carrot and Ginger Soup: [A Lady in France](https://aladyinfrance.com/carrot-ginger-soup/)
  * Bordeaux Style Fish: [French Cooking for Dummies @ Petitchef](https://en.petitchef.com/recipes/main-dish/bordeaux-style-fish-poisson-a-la-bordelaise-fid-222848) & [An Easy-Peasy Dish…](http://aneasypeasydish.blogspot.com/2018/01/poisson-la-bordelaise-bordeaux-style-cod.html)
  * Steak with Bordelaise Sauce / Roasted Beef Bone Marrow / Beef Stock (Bone Broth): [Curious Cuisinere](https://www.curiouscuisiniere.com/bordeaux-style-steak/)
  * White Wine Braised Chicken: [Bon Appetit](https://www.bonappetit.com/recipe/white-wine-braised-chicken)
  * Warm Broccoli Salad with Crystallised Ginger: [The Ginger People](https://gingerpeople.com/recipes/warm-broccoli-salad-with-crystallized-ginger/)
  * Bishop Cocktail: [The Spruce Eats](https://www.thespruceeats.com/bishop-cocktail-recipe-760497)
  * B2C2: [Esquire](https://www.esquire.com/food-drink/drinks/recipes/a3866/b2c2-drink-recipe/) & [Difford's Guide](https://www.diffordsguide.com/en-au/cocktails/recipe/131/b2c2)
  * Cafe Nero / Fallen Angel / Virgin's Delight: _The Australian and New Zealand Bartenders Guide, 2nd edition_
  * Suffering Bastard: [Weather Up, via Serious Eats](https://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2012/06/suffering-bastard-weatherup-fresh-ginger-recipe.html)
  * Crystallised Ginger & Ginger Syrup: [Rita L @ Food.com](https://www.food.com/recipe/crystallized-ginger-ginger-syrup-ginger-sugar-102933)



Background images from [Wild Textures](https://www.wildtextures.com/) and [Mockaroon @ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@mockaroon).

This grimoire is a derivative fanwork and is freely available online at the Archive of Our Own.


End file.
